luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
An Amiibo Hunt of Speed and Stealth
Super Plush Mario: An Amiibo Hunt of Speed and Stealth is an episode that focuses on an Amiibo hunt. The main hunters (Mario, Sonic, Megaman, and PacMan) try to collect as many amiibos as possible and stop an antagonist from causing chaos. Synopsis As another hunt comes under way, a new enemy approaches for our heroes.... Especially towards Sonic. Plot The episode begins with PacMan excitedly waking Mario, Megaman, and Sonic at 5 A.M., eager to hunt amiibo, although the other three are naturally not happy by this. Meanwhile, in a dark lair, Gluttony is apologizing to his master for failing to bring him any amiibo, earning scorn from his fellow Deadly Sins. The unseen master complains about not having any amiibo, with Gluttony asking why he can't get them himself, and the boss explaining he's banned from all stores. Lust then offers her services, much to the protests of the others, and is sent off (after being told what amiibo are). PacMan then enjoys the day before they head off to the new amiibo hunting grounds (after a quick stop so PacMan can laugh at the Grinch). Sonic shows Mario his new "salt gun" which fires salt, but it proves ineffective.Nearby, Specter Knight muses on his new role in Smash Brothers and throws some dynamite, stopping a Ridley amiibo. However, Pac notices him and soon both go over a hedge. Mario then scores a Bowser amiibo; Waluigi tries to use his new "Giga-Voltorb" to steal it, but it backfires and blows him up instead. In another part of the hunting ground, Mega Man uses his Buster Shot on a wolf (actually a Star Wolf amiibo, as they don't want complaints from PETA) and Krusha & another Kremling snag an Inkling amiibo, but are upset they have to keep doing so. In another area resembling a pool, Lust is looking over all the amiibo before colliding with Marx, who is there to capture some himself. After he mentions to her about the amiibos of Rosalina or Zero Suit Samus an excited Lust runs off, causing Marx to wonder if he's caused a problem. But, since he's caused so many before, he doesn't care and skips off. Back at the hedges, Shadow is now hunting amiibo, much to Sonic's confusion. Shadow admits he likes them only because they look cool, but quickly changes his tune after seeing Infinite and being impressed with how "edgy" he is (even though Infinite dismisses him). Back at the pool, Monomi shows up to get an amiibo and collides with Shelmet, causing Sonic to get it. However, Shelmet's brother, Accelgor gives him another one. PacMan manages to get backup and sees an amiibo of himself, but finds himself fighting Lord Fredrik for it. The two are distracted by the coming of Galacta Knight, who threatens to take over the kingdom, but changes his mind after seeing the amiibo, taking it and causing Pac to go into hiding behind the hedge. Meanwhile, Sonic walks along with his amiibo, stopping to insult Monomi; after she tells him that Monokuma thinks he "sucks big time," it distracts him long enough for Lust to steal it. Sonic questions what happened (throwing away Monomi when she proves to be less than helpful) but Mega Man tells him to just get a new one. Callie then decides to go after a Roy amiibo (angering Infinite in the process by calling him "weak,", which is only exacerbated when PacMan does the same). Mario then notices a defective Pit amiibo and a number of the characters scramble to retrieve it, while Sonic heads off to grab an "octo three pack." In between this, a group consisting of Pitaya, Chomper, Mr. Coconut, & Phat Beet retrieve one of their own. Sonic finally reaches the three pack, but Lust smacks him away and steals it; he tries to inform the others, but ignores them after seeing them brawling over the defect, which is grabbed by Shelmet. The other characters agree to work with Marx (who deliberately joined the melee for some chaos), but the Pokemon holds on to his prize after Fredrik accidentally collides with them. Sonic then gets a Rosalina amiibo, but Lust steals that one as well. Galacta Knight then meets him and mocks his fanbase, as well as Sonic 2006 ''and the upcoming movie, then talks about how much he likes the amiibo and proposes an alliance, which Sonic turns down due to the insults. Galatca Knight then gets a Ridley amiibo, which Lust won't steal, with him telling an astonished Sonic that Lust "has preferences" towards the amiibo she takes. Sonic realizes they've all been women and tries Captain Falcon, but Lust steals that too, claiming she just likes his amiibo when he questions it. Sonic resolves to follow her and retrieve his stolen amiibo. In a darkened area of the grounds, three Villager amiibo are singing, but that brings Callie, who quickly captures all of them. Mario then runs into Chef Kawasaki, who notes he brought them there because they looked hurt. Both Mario & Megaman then question where Sonic & PacMan are (finding the latter getting beaten up by Infinite, much to Specter Knight's enjoyment) and set off to find Sonic, thanks to a lead from Galacta Knight. Meanwhile, Sonic finds a room with his amiibo and tries to retrieve them, but he is locked in as Lust flirts with him. Lust then reveals she has a chart of all the Smash Brothers characters, and only takes the ones that are attractive according to said chart; Lust adds that he could fit in that the top ranking, and asks if she can have the amiibo, but when he refuses, says she's gonna be "one angry mama!" The two then fight, with Lust winning after her "Lustful Flames" attack. The other three soon arrive at the room (with Pac quickly distracted by a sled) where Lust is put off by them, much to their anger. Megaman then questions Lust's ranking system, with Sonic, shown to be tied up on the ceiling, warning the others. After Lust explains her plans for the amiibo and what she did to the Luigi one (it's not said, but she presumably did something sexual with it) an angry Mario leads the group (including the tied up Sonic, who does manage to free himself) into battle, with them coming out victorious. Megaman points out how there always seems to be a Deadly Sin for them to battle for amiibo. A reformed Lust then says she won't judge amiibo by their rank anymore, and even says she'll start to make her own custom made ones starting with Megaman, if that's okay with him. PacMan notes how all the amiibo are great, "even if they're shoved..." but Sonic interrupts him and pushes them all out before he can finish. Featured Characters * Mario * Sonic * Megaman * PacMan * Galacta Knight (debut) * Waluigi * Marx * Lust (Main Antagonist) * Pitaya * Mr. Coconut * Chomper * Phat Beet (debut) * Spike (cameo) * Monomi * Callie * Infinite * Shadow * Shelmet * Accelgor * Lord Fredrik * Chef Kawasaki Transcript ''Super Plush Mario: An Amiibo Hunt of Speed and Stealth/Transcript Trivia * JackOfAllTrades makes his debut as a voice actor, who voices Galacta Knight. * This episode features a different amiibo hunting grounds, as Gluttony blew up the previous one. * Galacta Knight mentioning Sonic's movie might be referring to the backlash that surrounded the release of a teaser poster for the upcoming Sonic film. * The running gag of Sonic failing his opening combo appears yet again. This is highlighted when the captions says "Sonic hasn't learned a thing." Category:Videos Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Episodes Category:Content from LuigiFan00001